sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Girlfriend
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Girlfriendright|260px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' It's *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Ay girl, Got somethin' to tell you Nan neoman wonhae wonhae, I want you baby Yeah, I'm right for you, and you got right for me I love you baby I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl Neon jeongmal yeppeugo areum dawo I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend Salmyeoshi daga wat janha Nae mameul bbae asat janha Urin imi beolsseo tong haet janha Nae du nuneul baraBwa Haru edo myeot beonsshik nal jeonhwa hage mandeulgo Dalkomhan ni moksori e miso jitge mandeureo Ojik naegen neo hana ppun ingeol (I got you) My lady, nae soneul jaba Hey shawty, My baby, hokshi nae saenggakhae Neoreul mannal saenggake na jamdo anwa jakkuman na Honja useo hehe, I know you feel the same What mo' can I say, sashireun niga cheoeumiya I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl Neon jeongmal yeppeugo areum dawo I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend Neon jeongmal yeppeo, yeppeo Geu nugu boda deo, neon nun busheo Sae hayan pibu e, saekkaman nun dongja (neon naekkeo, naekkeo) You're ma beautiful girl Maeil mada ni saenggake naneun jamdo mot irwo Ireon gibun cheoeum ingeol, geu nuga alkka I want you girl I need you girl, Yeah Hey shawty, My baby, hokshi nae saenggakhae Neoreul mannal saenggake na jamdo anwa jakkuman na Honja useo hehe, I know you feel the same What mo' can I say, sashireun niga cheoeumiya I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl Neon jeongmal yeppeugo areum dawo I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend Hey girl, You're the only one Nan neoman isseumyeon dwae Hey girl, You're the only one Eonje kkaji na, nae yeope isseojwo I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl Neon jeongmal yeppeugo areum dawo I need a girl (My girl) I need a girl (My girl) I need a girl (That's Right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend I love you baby 'Español' A chica tengo algo que decirte Sólo te quiero quiero, te quiero baby si, soy el adecuado para ti, y tu para mí Te Amo Baby Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica Estás muy bonita y hermosa Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica (Eso es correcto) novia, amiga, amiga, amiga Te acercaste, robandome mi corazón Ya podemos conectar bien, mírame a los ojos En un solo día haciendome que te llame varias veces Tu dulce voz poniendome sonrisas en mi cara Tú eres la única para mí (ya te tengo) Mi dama aferrate a mi mano Hey shawty, mi baby estas tal vez pensando en mí Cuando pienso en encuentrarnos no puedo ni dormir me sonrío a mi mismo Sé que te sientes igual Qué mas puedo decir para ser honesto eres la primera para mí Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica Estás muy bonita y hermosa Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica (Eso es correcto) novia, amiga, amiga, amiga Estás muy bonita, tan bonita, que brillas aún más brillante Tu piel de porcelana tus ojos de colo negro azabache (Eres mía, mía) Eres mi chica hermosa Todos los días pienso en ti no puedo ni dormir Esta es la primera vez que me siento asi quien me puede entender Te quiero chica, te necesito chica, si Hey shawty, mi baby estas tal vez pensando en mí Cuando pienso en encuentrarnos no puedo ni dormir me sonrío a mi mismo Sé que te sientes igual Qué mas puedo decir para ser honesto eres la primera para mí Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica Estás muy bonita y hermosa Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica (Eso es correcto) novia, amiga, amiga, amiga Hey chica, eres la unica Sólo basta con quete necesito a ti Hey chica, eres la unica Permanece a mi lado sin importar cuando Necesito una chica, necesito una chica, necesito una chica Estás muy bonita y hermosa Necesito una chica (mi chica), necesito una chica (mi chica), necesito una chica (Eso es correcto) novia, amiga, amiga, amiga Te amo baby 'Hangul' A girl, Got somethin’ to tell you 난 너만 원해 원해, I want you baby Yeah, I'm right for you, and you got right for me I love you baby I need a girl,I need a girl, I need a girl 넌 정말 예쁘고 아름다워 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend 살며시 다가왔잖아, 내 맘을 빼앗았잖아 우린 이미 벌써 통했잖아, 내 두 눈을 바라봐 하루에 도 몇번씩 날 전화하게 만들고 달콤한 니 목소리에 미소 짓게 만들어 오직 내겐 너 하나 뿐인 걸(I got you) My lady 내 손을 잡아 Hey shawty, My baby 혹시 내 생각해 너를 만날 생각에 나 잠도 안와 자꾸만 나 혼자 웃어 헤헤, I know you feel the same What mo’ can I say, 사실은 니가 처음이야 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl 넌 정말 예쁘고 아름다워 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend 넌 정말 예뻐, 예뻐 그 누구보다 더 넌 눈 부셔 새하얀 피부에 새까만 눈동 (넌 내꺼 내꺼) You’re ma beautiful girl 매일마다 니 생각에 나는 잠도 못 이뤄 이 런 기분 처음인 걸 그 누가 알까 I want you girl, I need you girl yeah Hey shawty, My baby 혹시 내 생각해 너를 만날 생각에 나 잠도 안와 자꾸만 나 혼자 웃어 헤헤, I know you feel the same What mo’ can I say, 사실은 니가 처음이야 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl 넌 정말 예쁘고 아름다워 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend Hey girl, you’re the only one 난 너만 있으면 돼 Hey girl, you’re the only one 언제까지나 내 옆에 있어줘 I need a girl, I need a girl, I need a girl 넌 정말 예쁘고 아름다워 I need a girl (my girl), I need a girl (my girl), I need a girl (That's right) Girl friend, friend, friend, friend I love you baby ~ 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop